Commerical coin-operated scales have traditionally found acceptance in individual stores, in shopping malls, or other public places, for the shopper or browser to use in determining his/her weight. However, the person's desire to learn one's weight typically has no relationship to the shopping or brousing activity, which makes its use more of an impulse or spur-of-the-moment activity. Other outputs, such as providing a printed comparison of the person's weight to the average weight for someone of the same sex, age and height, may be used in the scale to broaden its appeal and potential use.
On the other hand, walking or standing on one's feet is almost always an integral part of shopping or brousing, and this activity may tire the feet and legs. Commerical apparatus consisting of a platform that the user can stand on, which platform is then vibrated are available, but such have not yet been widely accepted as a profitable investment, for use in individual stores, in shopping malls, or other public places.